


Lovers Quarrel

by BabyDoll67



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Bottom Cas, Bottoming from the Top, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean, plot what plot?, seriously don't even bother looking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDoll67/pseuds/BabyDoll67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets home to find couch cushions ripped to pieces and his boyfriend asleep. They get in an argument and heated very angry sex ensues.<br/>I suck at these but gimme a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Quarrel

Dean was not having a good day, and coming home to find the house a wreck, boyfriend asleep on the couch and cat sitting in the middle of several torn to shreds pillows didn’t exactly aid this. A loud growl sounded from his mouth as he shooed off Feathers, their oddly named shelter cat. Picking up the tattered remains of his couch pillows was not how he wanted to spend his night but alas, here he was. 

Feathers scratched at his ankles as he pulled the cushion pieces out from under her, and when she caught flesh he let a vicious cry of “Fuck off!” out. 

Castiel stirred in his sleep, to wake up to a messy living room and his livid boyfriend picking up pillow pieces off the floor. “Dean?”

"Great. Now you wake up. Couldn’t fucking stay awake to keep the cat from tearing up our pillows?” Dean grumbled, giving Cas a piercing look and saying things he didn’t really mean. 

“Are you suggesting the cat tearing our pillows apart is my fault?” Cas sighed, he was really not in the mood for a bitchy boyfriend right now.

“How is it not your fault? You were here, you could have stopped her if you were awake!”

“Exactly, I was asleep!”

“Why were you asleep, it is fucking three!” Voices were rising now, Dean shouting his last sentence. 

“BECAUSE I WAS UP ALL NIGHT WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME!”

“I WAS WITH SAM!”

“UNTIL 5AM!”

“I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO BE LATE!”

“I THOUGHT YOU MEANT MIDNIGHT NOT FIVE!”

“WELL SORRY THE WORLD DOESN’T REVOLVE AROUND YOU PRINCESS!”

Dean couldn’t stand it anymore, as angry as he was with his boyfriend it was an undeniable truth how incredibly hot he was when he was angry. Eyes wide and bright, nose scrunched and fists clenching the air, he was furious. And fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. Before Cas could refute his last statement Dean crashed into him, kissing him hard and messy. Teeth were clashing and tongues were battling for dominance, and once Castiel snapped out of his confusion he had his hands in Dean’s hair, tugging hard. Something flipped a switch in Cas and he pushed Dean fast onto their couch, clambering on top of him and then connecting their lips again. Harsh and angry kisses full of teeth and tongue were exchanged, and soon the two were grinding into one another. Before he could reach for his belt Castiel was flipped underneath Dean, and his shirt was torn from his body, a button clinking onto the floor and torn clean off. 

“I liked that shirt, asshole.” Cas growled, but was silenced by another vicious kiss. 

Dean’s shirt went next, then both their pants, then boxers. Left in nothing but Dean’s sock feet the two were shamelessly nude and incredibly angry. Dean was sucking red welts into Castiel’s neck as Castiel gripped his thighs tight enough to leave bruises and ground into his throbbing cock. Before long Dean grabbed the lube they kept underneath their couch cushion for just such an occasion and slicked up two fingers. Cas was still a bit loose from the night before and Dean prepped him and quickly as he could. Without warning Dean lubed himself up, lined up and thrust in, Cas growling underneath him. 

“Fuck!” Cas half yelled half moaned. 

“Too hard for you, princess?” Dean teased before pulling out and ramming back in, setting up a brutal pace. 

Castiel was moaning like a damn pornstar, but managed to work out a legible “Not a chance, douchebag.” in-between groans.  
The pace the quick, and the air was heavy with the sound of slapping skin. Both of the men were getting close to their ends meet, but neither wanted to be the first. 

“You and… your stupid… fucking… cat.” Dean growled between thrusts, biting Castiel’s neck. 

“You’re… the one… who… Oh fuck… got mad… over a… fuck Dean! Pillow.” Cas responded.

“Can’t hold on much longer, can you, angel?” Dean grinned devilishly. 

“Fuck you Winchester!” Spat Cas, who wrapped his legs around Dean’s middle and pushed himself higher up, just enough so he could tilt Dean back and send him flat on his back. Now Cas was on top and Dean was shocked beneath him. Cas took this moment of surprise to grab Dean’s wrist’s in his hand and fuck himself senseless on top of Dean. 

“Fuckin’ you actually Cas.” Dean retorted. The sight of Cas bouncing on top of him was almost as good as the feeling, he was tight and hot and holy shit was he ever attractive like this. Sweat caking his hair to his face, body flushed and hot, hands all over Dean’s chest. “Fuck Cas!”

“Sorta the point, dumbass.” Cas growled, using his leverage now to be the biter, nipping marks on to Dean’s neck and chest. The familiar heat pooling let him know he wasn’t going to last much longer. Dean was no better off. 

“Oh god Cas. So fucking good.” Dean moaned beneath him, knowing this was something Cas absolutely loved. The man hadn’t been a responsive person at first but he knew that this, among other things, was a huge turn on for Cas. And if they were going to play ‘Who lasts longer’ Dean was pulling out all his cards. 

Cas caught this quick and grinned, two could play at that game. He moved his hands off Dean’s chest and into his hair, pulling hard. “Fuck Dean! So fucking big. So perfect.” He moaned, loud. 

Shit, Dean thought, Cas knew. What other turn on could he use against him from his position? He continued with the vocal praise. “Cas, fuck! So hot like this. Fuck!”  
Cas responded in time with his moans, and then yanked his hair again before pulling their faces together and meeting him in a heated kiss. “Love you Dean, love you love you love you. So fucking huge, s’fucking perfect. Fuck me harder.” 

Dean was close, really really close. The pressure was nearly unbearable and with the final moan of “fuck!” from his boyfriend mounted atop him he was coming deep inside him. Castiel, realizing he had won their petty competition rode out Dean’s orgasm, starting his just seconds after. He lay flat across his boyfriend’s chest, worn out and panting to catch his breath. 

“Angry sex.” Dean chuckled. “Gotta do that again.”

Cas laughed a bit too. “I’m not even mad at you anymore.”

“I’m not either.” Dean kissed his boyfriends hair. “That was unbelievably hot.”

“Agreed.” Cas nodded. 

“Sorry for getting home so late.”

“Sorry for letting the cat destroy the pillow.”

“You better fix my shirt, by the way.” Cas grinned against Dean’s chest, promising himself that he would have to get Dean riled up like that again. Although not for a while, because at this point he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to walk again for the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> So this just hit me and now it is 2am. Probably a few errors (I am sorry). Drop me a kudos and comment if you liked it :) Thank chu :* -baby


End file.
